As electronic technology advances, manufacturing technology of display panels is continuing to mature. To drive a high screen-to-body ratio, in existing display panels are the frame is continuously compressed and an irregular-shaped screen has been designed, which is more convenient for providing space for important components such as a camera and an earpiece, thereby allowing a diverse user experience. Accordingly, full screen display panels have become the mainstream of current design.
Existing display devices, such as displays, televisions, mobile phones, tablets, etc., often have generally regular rectangular screens. With continuous development of display technology and diversified user demands on the appearance of display devices, simple rectangular display devices may not meet the consumer desires. Therefore, various shapes of display devices have emerged. In the existing technologies, the display device is often designed to have a shape other than a regular rectangle, and such a display device is generally named as an irregular-shaped display device.
The irregular-shaped display devices are able to diversify the screen of the display devices, thereby being applied to various products such as advertisement display screens, information indicating screens, vehicle screens, smart watches, smart bracelets, VR/AR glasses, etc., and having a wide range of applications. In addition, the irregular-shaped display devices are able to bypass some functional modules on the front panel of the display devices, such as a camera module, a sensor module or a speaker module, thereby improving the screen-to-body ratio of the display device and, accordingly, enhancing the display performance. Thus, the irregular-shaped display devices are more and more widely used.
However, as the design of the irregular-shaped display panels move towards increasing sophistication, a problem of how to reduce the risk of electrostatic damage in the irregular-shaped area raises. How to improve the capability of anti-electrostatic damage in the irregular-shaped area without degrading the screen-to-body ratio becomes a technical problem which is highly desired to be solved. The disclosed display panel and display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.